


Close Your Eyes and Wish

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Snapshots of Gerard's happily domestic life for the Domestic Fluff Challenge.30×100 words drabbles.





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is [@piquegerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/works)'s fault. ;)   
>  None of this ever happened, you know the drill.
> 
> You can read the themes [HERE](https://footballchallenge.tumblr.com/post/177457051332/footballchallenge-ao3-collection-link-join-us).

Gerard would wake up first to realize they overslept. He would kiss Sergio’s temple. “Wake up, love.”

Sergio would stir awake, yawning and stretching, eyes sleepily focusing on Gerard. “Morning,” he would say, leaning in for a good morning kiss.

Gerard would indulge him.

There would be lazy morning kisses, then someone pounding on their door.

“We need to get up,” Gerard would say.

“I don’t wanna,” Sergio would whine, distracting Gerard with his tongue.

There would be more kissing, then someone shouting and cursing. “Get ready for training!”

“I guess it’s not going to captain itself,” Sergio would grumble.


	2. Morning Routine

Gerard’s mornings would be eventful. Predictably unpredictable.

He would get used to waking up to the smell of breakfast… burning.

And the beeping of the fire alarm.

And the crackle of blown fuses.

“They hate me,” Sergio would mutter morosely, staring at the kitchen appliances.

“You’re just a little accident-prone,” Gerard would say diplomatically.

“I wanted to heat up some milk,” Sergio would grumble, unplugging their old microwave. “I don’t know what happened. But there were sparks everywhere,” Sergio would say. “It was very beautiful,” he would insist.

Gerard would kiss him. “Next time, just wake me up _first_ , okay?”


	3. Doing Laundry

Sergio would come barging into the living room with a laundry basket perched on his hip, expression stormy.

“You did that on purpose,” Sergio would snarl, grabbing one jersey from the basket and shaking it up in the air.

“I swear I did not! I just wanted to help!”

“Fuck you,” Sergio would say while tossing the basket at Gerard’s head. “All my white ones!”

“It was just one blue sock,” Gerard would say defensively.

“Fuck. You,” Sergio would say but from his expression, Gerard would know he would have to wait a pretty while for that to happen again.


	4. Night In

“The _whole_ thing, no complaining,” Sergio would remind Gerard. _Again._

Gerard would roll his eyes. “It’s a trilogy, isn’t it?”

“No.” Sergio would smirk. “Are you complaining _already_?”

“No, no!” Gerard would assure him quickly, not willing to lose their bet. The car music rights for a whole month would be at stake.

Sergio would start the film and sprawl on the other side of the couch. The night would be too warm to cuddle so Sergio would knock their ankles together to keep at least some contact.

“ _Death from the Sky_?” Gerard would cry. “Zorro?”

“Technically, it’s a pentalogy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With those 952 minutes of running time, that would be quite some torture.


	5. Nighttime Routine

Chattering non-stop, Sergio would brush his teeth while Gerard takes a shower. Gerard would steadily improve his understanding of the barely coherent sounds.

Gerard would set the alarms, switch off the lights and the TV. Sergio would never remember to set a timer.

Sergio would already be asleep by the time Gerard climbs into their bed but the moment the mattress dips Sergio would drowsily turn around to face Gerard. He would cast his hand out, fingers curled up invitingly.

“Good night, love,” Gerard would always murmur.

Sergio’s reply would be an affirmative grunt.

They would fall asleep holding hands.


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

_Ice cream._

Gerard would always manage to sneak something to their cart. 

_Lettuce.  
Onions.  
Vinegar.  
Enchilada sauce._

Sergio would think there’s no rhyme or reason to Gerard’s selection.

_Yogurt.  
Olives.  
Udon noodles._

When reaching the end, Gerard would start over again.

_Iced tea._

Sergio would catch him adding a handful of lychee in their shopping cart.

“Do we really need that?”

“I have a mighty need,” Gerard would say, already thinking about the oranges he’d need to hide next time.

Maybe one day Sergio would start writing down the extra items and then he’d realize what a sap Gerard is.


	7. Exercising

“Bloody brat,” Gerard would mutter while Sergio would be sill busy laughing.

“Kids can be brutally honest,” Sergio would wheeze out. “You, my dear, are turning pudgy.”

“Excuse me? That’s not what your cousin said!”

“True, he said you make a comfier pillow than I do because you’re not so bony.”

Gerard would be affronted but there wouldn’t be any trace of malice in Sergio’s laughter.

Sergio would rest his head on Gerard’s stomach, placing his arm under his head and wiggling around, giving Gerard’s stomach a firm pat. “The kid’s right, you know?”

“I’m starting with morning runs tomorrow.”


	8. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

Gerard would shrug on Sergio’s jacket. It would fit snugly and compliment his jeans.

Gerard would pause, realizing it’s too outlandish.

He’d take it off.

“What are you doing? We should get going. Put that thing back on or you’re going to freeze your balls off.”

“It’s yours,” Gerard would point out.

“So? Looks good on you.”

“There would be _pictures_.”

Sergio would kiss him. “Let there be pictures.”

Gerard would smile. “You better put on something that’s mine, then.”

Wordlessly, Sergio would pull down the zipper of his winter coat to reveal Gerard’s favourite scarf wrapped around his neck.


	9. Nursing the Sick One

Gerard would drowsily wake up in the middle of a night to Sergio leaning over him.

“I’m here,” Sergio would mutter, brushing a stand of hair from Gerard’s forehead.

Gerard would hear the water run in the bathroom.

“You’re burning up,” Sergio would say, pressing a blissfully cold towel against Gerard’s legs, wrapping it around them.

Gerard’s throat would be dry and painful. He wouldn’t be able to make a sound. He would exhale sharply, twice in a rapid succession. Sergio would understand.

“Shh, sleep.” 

Gerard’s feverish dreams would fade into reality and Sergio’s comforting presence would still be there.


	10. Hair

“Like what you see, handsome?”

Gerard would be redeemed speechless.

Smirking, Sergio would card his fingers through his suddenly almost shoulder-length hair.

“What have you _done_?”

Sergio’s expression would fall. “You don’t like it?”

“I…” Gerard wouldn’t know what to say.

“I thought you said you wished you’d kissed me back then,” Sergio would say and he would be right. Gerard would always regret missing the chance to feel the tickle of Sergio’s long hair as they kissed.

“How did you…?”

“Hair Inspira.”

Gerard would stroke the hair. “Feels real.” 

“It _is_. Kiss me and enjoy.” 

Gerard would eagerly comply.


	11. Tea

“I made you tea,” Sergio would say with a smile, setting down a mug in front of Gerard. “With lemon.”

“You know, I’m not _sick_. I just twisted my bloody ankle.”

“I know.” Sergio would shrug.

“Thanks.” Gerard would take a gulp. Sergio would be watching him expectantly.

“It’s perfect,” Gerard would say, then he would force down another sip of the sugary poison.

Sergio’s shoulders would slump. “Liar. Gimme that. You don’t have to drink it.”

Gerard would swat Sergio’s hands away. “I want to.”

Sergio would never learn how to fix Gerard’s tea but he would keep trying.


	12. Cooking Together

Sergio would climb on the bar stool, slouch over the counter, prop his head up on his arm and watch Gerard stir the polenta.

“Here, make yourself useful,” Gerard would say, handing over a cutting board and a knife to Sergio.

Sergio would cut the cheese and bacon into uneven stripes, then he’d nibble at both.

“Hey!” Gerard would exclaim, noticing. Still stirring, he’d reach over to get it into a safe distance from Sergio.

Sergio would start snacking on the olives instead.

Later, Sergio’s sister would compliment the food.

“Thanks,” Sergio would say proudly.

Gerard would let him gloat.


	13. Washing Dishes

The mug would slip from Gerard’s wet fingers, chipping when it hits the kitchen counter with a loud rattle. It would be one of those stupid mugs with Real Madrid’s emblem.

Both of them would reach for it, hands bumping into each other.

The mug would roll off the counter and shatter to pieces on the kitchen floor.

Sergio would stare at it, forlorn.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard would say.

“The hell you are,” Sergio would grunt, whipping the dish towel to smack it against Gerard’s ass.

“Hey!”

“I’m buying us new mugs,” Sergio would say, then add, “And a dishwasher!”


	14. Homework

“ _Gerard_ ,” Sergio would whine.

“I can’t. I’ve got homework.”

“Jesus. It’s like you’re in a fucking middle school,” Sergio would dramatically flop on the couch, almost elbowing Gerard’s laptop to the floor.

“Hey, watch it. It’s the online business management class.”

Sergio would trail his hand down Gerard’s chest. “Can’t you finish it later?”

“Deadline’s tonight.” Gerard would knock Sergio’s hand away.

“You shouldn’t have left it till the last minute,” Sergio would scoff, sitting up and peering over Gerard’s shoulder. “You’ve got a typo here. And here.”

“Are you _helping_ me?”

“The sooner you’re done, the sooner you’re mine.”


	15. Family Visits

Gerard’s grandma would be the worst.

“ _What a handsome young man,_ ” she would say to Gerard the moment she steps out of the car.

Gerard would flush. Sergio would hurry forward to meet her.

“ _If you hurt him, I'll chop your balls to my romesco_ ,” she would smile sweetly, kissing both of Sergio’s cheeks.

Faintly, Sergio would smile back and offer to carry her bags inside, eyeing the rapidly growing pile of luggage Gerard keeps pulling out of the car. One would think she’s coming to _live_ with them.

“Your grandma knows I can actually understand her, right?”

“’Afraid so.”


	16. Trying Something New

Gerard would open and close his mouth several times before finding his voice. “This is _not_ what I had in mind when you said you had some new ideas for the bedroom.”

Sergio would lower the brush and turn around and Gerard would snicker at the green smear of paint on Sergio’s neck. He would reach out to rub it off but it would be already dried.

Gerard would observe the fifteen different tins and bowls with paint, raising his eyebrow. “Ombre wall? Colour me surprised!”

Sergio would reward his cheekiness with a quick swipe of paint across Gerard’s cheek.


	17. Kisses

The distance between their lips would become insignificant. It would be easy to erase it by simply leaning in and pressing their lips together at any time.

The first time, there would be music and kisses. And slow dancing.

Then there would be soft kisses, short and sweet, closed-mouthed, lips barely brushing but still causing thousands of goose bumps.

There would also be quick pecks to say thanks.

There would be slow and dirty kisses that just wouldn’t end.

There would be so many kisses that eventually, Gerard would lost count.

But there would be kisses. Gerard would be happy.


	18. Hugs

Sergio would raise his hands up, reaching for Gerard like a toddler. He would tilt his head to one side, pout, widen his eyes and look _sad_. Gerard would have no defences against that kind of an assault.

Sergio would wait until Gerard walks within a grabbing distance then he’d haul Gerard in for a hug so tight Gerard would fear suffering bruised ribs.

Sergio would hug him when they’d watch Sergio’s favourite movies together. He’d hug Gerard when he’d see Gerard moping around the house.

Sergio would hug Gerard for endless minutes and it would never last too long.


	19. Forgetting Something

They would no longer spend much time apart so it would be understandable that something like this would slip Sergio’s mind.

Sergio would gather his things and head to the door.

Gerard would fold his arms across his chest and try to look at Sergio sternly. He would probably fail, his amusement showing on his face, fondness turning the corner of his lips up. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Sergio would check his bags, his passport and his electronics.

Gerard would watch him fuss.

“No. Pretty sure I’ve got everything.”

Gerard would tap his lips. “How about your good luck kiss?”


	20. A Heated Argument

“Is everything okay between you and Sergio?”

Gerard would blink. “Of course. Why?”

Leo would shift in his seat, uncomfortable. “I overheard you two…”

“Oh.” With Sergio, the situations would always heat up quickly. “Were we arguing?”

“I can’t imagine you two not arguing,” Leo would say.

“Yeah. Me neither,” Gerard would shudder, then add, “because the makeup sex is pretty awesome.”

“Dude! I did not need to know that,” Leo would hiss, indignant. “Wait. When you said you were _arguing_ …”

“We always make up before we go to bed,” Gerard would confirm with a wolfish grin.

“…I hate you.”


	21. Road Trips

Sergio’s music would be blaring from the speakers, making Gerard’s fingers itch to throw Sergio’s iPod out the window. Sergio would keep humming the tunes.

“I must be crazy,” Gerard would mutter. “Remind me again why I agreed to drive with you to NY? From Miami!”

“The full American experience, darling. Also, you love me.”

“Like I was saying,” Gerard would go on, “I must be crazy.”

Sergio would laugh at him.

Gerard would clear his throat. “So. Does the full experience include having sex on the backseat?”

Sergio would turn on a blinker. “I like the way you think.”


	22. Picnics

“Your grandma gave us _what?”_

“A picnic basket,” Gerard would grumble.

“She did not,” Sergio would snicker.

Gerard would lift the lid of the basket, spotting the miguelitos the same moment as Sergio.

Gerard would knock Sergio’s hand away, shoving one square of the ganache-filled delight into his mouth.

“Gimme!”

“They might be poisoned,” Gerard would say.

Sergio would freeze.

Gerard would fit another square into his mouth.

“You look fine.”

“Thanks. It might be slow acting.”

“Then it would be a sweet death. We’d die in each other’s arms.”

Gerard would laugh and hold the box opened for Sergio.


	23. Double Date

“Feet off the table, Ramos. Leo’s going to be here any minute.”

Sergio would lazily turn a page of the Equus magazine. “It’s Ramos now, huh? What happe- wait. _Leo_?”

“Yes! If you listened to a word I say you’d have known I asked him to join us today.”

“Not today!” Sergio would wail, swinging his legs off the table, flinging the magazine aside. “It’s the next-to-last Sunday of the month, have you forgotten?”

“Fuck. Cris is coming, too?”

“Of course he is!”

“They’re going to think we set them up!”

“Shit. If they kill each other I’m blaming you!”


	24. Shopping (For Fun)

After some rather inventive and very effective persuading, Sergio would talk Gerard into going shopping for clothes with him.

Gerard would only make that mistake _once_ , then never again.

“C’mon, this is fun!”

“For you, maybe,” Gerard would fume.

“You always say it’s fun to watch me undress.”

“Not in these circumstances,” Gerard would grumble, holding out the malachite jacket and the gamboge one for Sergio to try on again.

Sergio would carefully deliberate, then buy _both_ versions.

“Never again,” Gerard would enthuse, voice muffled through all the bags piling in his arms.

“Oh, look! They have shoes on sale!”


	25. Keeping Plants

“What did you do?” Gerard would gasp, noticing the plant he’s bought Sergio just three weeks ago. “You killed it.”

Sergio would wince.

“Dammit, Sergio, how did you even kill it, it’s Chinese evergreen!”

“Obviously not _evergreen_ ,” Sergio would mutter under his breath.

Gerard would poke the flowerpot, making the shrivelled plant rattle its remaining leaves. “It’s like our love, all dried out,” Gerard would moan theatrically.

A week later, Gerard would find a fake plant from IKEA in its place.

“There,” Sergio would smirk. “Evergreen. Everlasting love.”

“Artificial, you mean?” Gerard would quip, then quickly dodge the flying flowerpot.


	26. Doctor Visits

“It’s your grandmother’s samfaina,” Sergio would bemoan, clutching his stomach. “She tried to poison me, I just know it! Don’t try to deny it. She hates me.”

“She adores you.” Gerard would step into a safe distance. “But maybe don’t insult her favourite soap opera again.”

“Traitor!”

Finally, a doctor would come rushing in. “What happened?”

“I’ve been poisoned,” Sergio would say before another wave of nausea hits him. The nurse, alarmed, would manage to hand him a bucket just in time.

“ _Food_ poisoning,” Gerard would tell the doctor. “I’ll go over the symptoms with you.”

The doctor nods, relieved.


	27. Pets

“No.”

“But…” Sergio would hold the fleabag up to his face, then give Gerard puppy-eyes that rival the dog’s.

“No way in hell, put it back where you found it, Sergio.”

“I didn’t find it,” Sergio would sulk. “It found me. Didn’t you, buddy? Yes, you did, oh yes you did.”

“What if it doesn’t like horses?” Gerard would try to reason.

“You like horses, don’t you, little buddy?”

“Yip!”

“See?”

“You should take it to the vet,” Gerard would sigh, praying that it’s a wolf pup and the vet would have better luck forcing Sergio to give it up.


	28. Vacation

Sergio would sprawl across the couch, not caring that Gerard is already sitting there. “How about Morocco?”

Gerard would shift so that the couch could accommodate the two of them, keeping an arm around Sergio’s waist to make sure he doesn’t fall off. “Been there, done that. Ibiza?”

“We do that every year, Gerard. How about Cyprus? Costa Rica? Thailand?”

“How about the mountains for a change? The Italian Alps? Norway?”

“Ugh, too cold.”

Gerard would glare at him. “Then why don’t we just stay home, huh?”

“Why not? No reporters, no responsibilities, no travelling.”

“Actually, that sounds really nice.”


	29. House Cleaning

Gerard would hang the phone, grimacing.

“What did Leo want?”

“They’ll be here in half an hour.”

Hearing that, Sergio would spring to his feet. “They?”

“Him and Cris.”

“Shit.”

“I know!”

The next twenty minutes would be a blur of movement, cleaning, wiping, dusting and mostly hiding things out of sight.

“Looks spotless,” Gerard would say, pleased with the outcome. “We should have them over more often.”

“Do you think speed-cleaning is a legit discipline?”

Gerard would throw a pillow at Sergio.

Sergio would carefully arrange it back on the couch. “So that’s how throw pillows got their name.”


	30. I Love You’s

“Why are you watching me like that?” Sergio asks without opening his eyes.

“I love you,” Gerard blurts out.

Sergio’s eyes blink open, wide and surprised.

“Too soon, sorry.” Gerard tries to get up but Sergio’s arms keep him down.

Any moment now, Sergio will start freaking out.

Instead, Sergio yawns. “Love you, too. How soon? What time is it?”

“Uh, five?”

Sergio frowns. “Have you stayed up all night worrying?”

“Not exactly _worrying_.” 

“Daydreaming, then.”

Gerard feels the colour rise to his cheeks.

“Tell me. I want to hear everything.” Sergio kisses his shoulder, arms tightening around Gerard. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it's been a great month!


End file.
